


TYYT

by daydream127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspirado en Bonnie & Clyde, M/M, Menciones de smut, Universo Alterno - Criminales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream127/pseuds/daydream127
Summary: Dos temibles criminales van por todo Japón asaltando banco tras banco.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	TYYT

**Author's Note:**

> Resubido.  
> Lo había publicado en inglés (traducido), pero creo que está mejor si conservo la versión original.

* * *

  
Siempre era así.

La gigante bóveda terminaba saqueada, casi vacía, haciéndole imposible creer a cualquiera que, antes del robo, hubiera estado repleta de montones de dinero. Una pequeña nota continuó adherida a la gigantesca puerta de hormigón armado.

"TYYT", su sello personal.

El escape no podía ser sencillo, pero lograban salirse con la suya. Millones de yenes acababan asegurados en las maletas luego de haber asaltado algún banco de Japón.

La policía avanzaba tan estúpida y lentamente, mientras que el dúo TYYT se mantenía tan inquebrantable, asombroso, fantástico. Cada vez se hacían más intocables, cada vez iban ganando más experiencia en lo que hacían.

Siempre estaban un paso por delante.

¿Pero robaban sólo porque sí o había una razón detrás de todo ello?

Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante.

Taeyong conoció a Yuta en su país natal, Japón, cuando viajó a Osaka en un intercambio escolar. Un día, el coreano había ido a la biblioteca, buscando un libro que le sería útil en su materia de Sociología, estaba estudiando para ser psicólogo. El libro que necesitaba se encontraba en una repisa que apenas podía alcanzar con sus dedos, entonces se alzó más de puntillas, logrando tomar el dichoso libro. Pero, al momento de hacerlo, perdió el equilibro y sin querer cayó hacia atrás, con todo y libro, sobre un joven que casualmente había pasado por allí.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Yuta, aquel era el nombre del japonés que había perturbado momentáneamente. Quedó cautivado por completo por su sonrisa pintoresca y la brillantez irradiando de ella tal cual rayos de Sol. Estaba bastante seguro de que jamás volvería a toparse con alguien así, ni siquiera en su segunda vida. Por otro lado, Yuta nunca había visto a un joven tan bello, tan etéreo, que sin duda podría lograr enamorar a cualquiera que posara sus ojos en él, justo como acababa de sucederle. Al Yuta caer por Taeyong y viceversa, ninguno decidió dejarse ir.

Resultó que ambos estudiaban lo mismo, por esa razón Yuta había llegado a aquella sección de la biblioteca. Pero el joven era de un curso inferior, a pesar de tener la misma edad.

El coreano pasó las primeras semanas en Tokio teniendo citas con Yuta, que al poco tiempo se convirtió en su novio. Compartir sus gustos no era cosa del otro mundo, así que, cuando el japonés le contó que tenía un gusto especial por las apuestas, Taeyong se mostró curioso.

Yuta era, en realidad, muy bueno para las apuestas, en especial jugando al póquer, y Taeyong lo comprobó cuando en una de sus citas, habían ido a un casino a pasarla bien.

Increíble, esa era la palabra para describir a su novio. Taeyong sólo admiraba cómo Yuta juntaba cada vez más dinero, mientras le echaba porras cada que ganaba algo.

Fue tan satisfactorio cuando terminó el juego y Yuta había resultado ser el ganador absoluto. Taeyong no pudo contener su emoción y le plantó un besó al chico, frente a todo el mundo. Poco podía importarles lo que pensara la gente, que se jodan todos. Nadie impediría que tuviera un momento amoroso con su novio.

Taeyong de pronto se encontró necesitado de Yuta, y esa misma noche, ambos tuvieron relaciones por primera vez.

Una de las tantas maravillosas noches que vivirían juntos.

Los meses transcurrían, entre el estudio, los besos, las noches calientes, citas, idas al casino y grandes jugadas, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al fin del semestre. Y Taeyong tendría que regresar a su vida aburrida en Corea del Sur.

No quería irse.

Así que no lo hizo.

Lee Taeyong se quedó al lado de Nakamoto Yuta, y esa fue sólo la continuación de su loca y desenfrenada historia de amor.

Claro que se ganó una docena de regaños por parte de sus padres, pero sólo podía disculparse. "Lo siento, papá. Lo siento, mamá. Los amo." Les había dicho luego de haber tomado la apresurada decisión. Porque se había enamorado de un chico estupendo, que no sólo ponía todo su mundo de cabeza cuando estaba con él, sino que también le recordaba diariamente lo importante que Taeyong era.

Logró conseguir una transferencia, la universidad le permitió quedarse a estudiar ahí, con la condición de reunir todos los documentos necesarios, además de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar los estudios.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no necesitaba el trabajo. Con lo que ganaban en las apuestas, les sobraba para incluso darse gustos propios.

Un largo año pasó y aún llegaban a las apuestas, usualmente tenían buena racha. Sólo en una ocasión, Taeyong decidió jugar por los dos, Yuta le había enseñado bien, pero lamentablemente no estaba hecho para ello, por lo que se limitó únicamente a mirar. Aunque no le disgustaba, todo lo contrario, era grandioso cuando su novio ganaba.

Pero siempre deseaba más, y podía decir lo mismo por Yuta. Él lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían, pero no lo decían.

Era un vacío el que se instalaba en ellos, en cada ocasión. Como si no fuera suficiente.

Dos años después, se mudaron juntos a un lindo departamento. Taeyong había conseguido el título de Psicólogo y Yuta estaba muy cerca de lograrlo también.

Lo celebraron en Chicago, Estados Unidos, porque tenían un amigo de intercambio que era de origen estadounidense y vivía en esa ciudad, Johnny Suh. Eran vacaciones, así que no había problema alguno si de daban una pequeña escapada.

En el viaje, Yuta le propuso matrimonio a Taeyong. El anillo era bellísimo, de oro y con un gran diamante de cuatro quilates en acabado brillante, justo en medio.

Aceptó. Por supuesto que sí, Yuta era el hombre con quien deseaba pasar el resto de sus días. Su amor era tan grande, que dos días después, tomaron la repentina decisión de ir hasta una capilla para contraer nupcias. Y la luna de miel, vaya, fue la noche más dulce que habían tenido.

Luego de una semana, regresaron a Osaka como recién casados.

Nadie más que ellos dos, y bueno, Johnny —que los había acompañado en todo momento—, lo sabía. ¿Para qué anunciarlo a todo el mundo? Si al final de cuentas, los únicos que importaban, eran ellos y el amor que los mantenía unidos. Aunque, si alguien llegara a preguntarles, no lo negarían.

Taeyong podía imaginar toda una vida a su lado. Con un trabajo estable, un hogar, mascotas, inclusive hijos que educar, festivales escolares a los cuales asistir, Navidad en familia, la adolescencia de sus hijos, su adultez, el matrimonio de estos, nietos, más felicidad, la jubilación y el resto de sus días junto a Yuta, ya de viejitos.

Pero, a veces, las cosas no salen como quieres.

Especialmente, porque habían vuelto a las andadas, a las apuestas. Otra vez estaba esa sensación de insuficiencia, de vacío.

La ambición los estaba devorando.

E inesperadamente, un día, Yuta había llegado con un arma al departamento que compartían.

Escandalizado, Taeyong había alzado la voz.

—¡¿Yuta, qué carajos estás haciendo con eso?!

La respuesta que recibió, fue un tierno beso en la frente, luego Yuta habló.

—Creo que podríamos llegar a necesitarla.

¿Necesitarla por qué? ¿Para qué? Salvo que fuera para defensa personal, el coreano no le encontraba sentido.

Pero pronto lo hizo.

Cuando al día siguiente, Yuta lo llevó a una pequeña tienda de conveniencia. Llevaba puesto un cubrebocas y una gorra, tal como le había pedido su marido, quien iba vestido de la misma forma.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Yuta le apuntó a la pobre viejecita en la frente, exigiendo todo el dinero que pudiera darle.

¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza? Taeyong aún estaba procesando aquel momento.

Pero, cuando vio los rechonchos fajos de billetes que la mujer les ofrecía muerta de miedo, Taeyong quedó fascinado. Y pensó, ¿por qué seguir yendo a las apuestas y haberse esforzado tanto por un jodido título que eventualmente le daría un trabajo de mierda, cuando fácilmente podían tomar el dinero cuando ellos quisieran? Justo como habían hecho con la señora.

Ni siquiera pudo sentir pena por ella.

Esa noche, Yuta le hizo el amor a Taeyong sobre la cama cubierta de billetes, salvajemente, como un animal hambriento. Y él se dejó hacer, con el placer marcado en rostro.

Continuaron saqueando, primero pequeños locales, tiendas de abarrotes, hasta llegar a los temibles bancos. Todo en menos de un año. La transición era digna de admirar.

A este punto de su viaje, todo lo demás había quedado olvidado, sus amigos del instituto, sus padres, incluso el dichoso título por el que Yuta había trabajado tanto por conseguir. Nunca lo recibió, porque dejó de importarle. Su vida, ahora giraba alrededor de Taeyong, Taeyong y más Taeyong, y todo lo que pudieran conseguir ilegalmente para su beneficio.

En cuatro años, se convirtieron en los criminales más buscados, enemigos públicos, mientras ellos recorrían todo Japón en busca de bancos que robar. Incluso se habían empoderado de diversos tipos de armas. Las escopetas resultaron ser las favoritas de Taeyong.

Mientras que él se encargaba de mejorar sus habilidades con las armas, Yuta era la mente maestra, el que armaba los planes con sumo cuidado, porque no podían permitirse tener ni un solo error. El dúo TYYT jamás se equivocaba.

Su robo más reciente, los obligó a alejarse de Kyoto e instalarse por la noche a las afueras de la ciudad, en la camioneta que habían robado de igual manera. Nunca podían quedarse en la misma ciudad por más de 24 horas, literalmente era un suicido hacerlo.

La vida que llevaban, era una muy riesgosa, sobre todo cansada, debían admitirlo.

Aunque no se arrepentían de nada, llegaron a tener momentos extremos, tristes, estresantes, felices. Elegir esta vida, era probablemente la segunda mejor decisión que habían tomado, justo después de casarse.

Pero tal vez era momento de dejarlo.

No es que estuviera harto de ello, simplemente... Taeyong deseaba algo más, algo que no podría tener si continuaban siendo el peligroso dúo de criminales.

No había mejor retirada que aquella. Con la cabeza en alto, pues indudablemente, habían logrado lo que muchos nunca se atreverían a hacer. Desafiar las leyes, desafiar a la policía.

Eran ellos contra el mundo.

Taeyong casi desgarró su garganta en un grito de placer que había dado cuando Yuta se clavó con fuerza dentro de él. Tenían relaciones en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Ambos también llevaban una vida sexual muy activa, para qué negarlo. Acostarse con la persona que amas y en quien más confías, volvía mil veces mejor el momento.

Yuta se derramó en su interior minutos después.

Si Taeyong fuera mujer, a este punto, probablemente ya llevaría en el vientre a su cuarto o quinto hijo, pero tristemente no fue bendecido de ese modo. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si él pudiese procrear? Quizás, sus niños tendrían ojos color chocolate, como los suyos, o los preciosos labios de su marido, que tanto amaba besar. O quizás tendrían el cabello lacio de Yuta, pero del color de Taeyong, un poco más oscuro. Todo aquello lo dejaba a su imaginación, porque simple y sencillamente no podría suceder en la vida real, los hombres no se embarazaban. Su sueño frustrado.

Pero lo deseaba tanto.

—Quisiera tener hijos contigo, Yukkuri —pronunció aquel apodo con tanto cariño, que el corazón de Yuta se llenó de calidez.

—Podríamos adoptar —sugirió amablemente, cuando despegó con cuidado unos cabellos rebeldes que habían quedado pegados a la frente de su chico.

Taeyong negó con tristeza marcada en el rostro. —Sin embargo, me hubiera encantado llevar tus hijos en mi vientre, pero no soy una jodida mujer. A veces lo detesto.

—Ninguna mujer podría compararse contigo, bebé. Mírate, eres precioso... —el japonés le robó un corto beso—. No te amo sólo porque seas hombre, sino porque eres grandioso. Tú viste algo en mí, me aceptaste tal como soy, Tae, y me dejaste entrar a tu corazón, no puedo estar más agradecido contigo.

—¿Pero me habrías amado igual, aunque hubiera nacido mujer?

Yuta sonrió con dulzura. —Claro que sí, porque no hay nadie como tú. El destino me habría puesto en tu camino de alguna forma u otra, yo lo sé.

El mayor acarició la nuca de su marido.

—Yuta...

—¿Qué pasa?

La expresión afligida de su pareja, comenzó a preocuparlo.

—Huyamos.

—¿No es eso acaso lo que estamos haciendo, cariño? —Yuta rio, un poco confundido.

—A Corea del Sur, me refiero. Vámonos, dejémoslo todo atrás. Comencemos otra vez. Una nueva vida, tu y yo, hijos... ¿No suena hermoso?

Yuta permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que decidió hablar.

—¿No te gusta nuestra vida?

—Me gusta mucho, Yu, la adoro. Pero en verdad quiero una familia contigo... Con esta vida que llevamos, sería imposible. Por favor —Taeyong lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

El japonés se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con ternura.

—No puedo decirte que no, si me lo pides así... Está bien, tal vez sea hora de vivir tranquilamente.

¿Pero cómo podían fácilmente dejarlo todo atrás? ¿El peligro al que ya estaban acostumbrados? ¿Su fama de criminales? ¿La vida fácil?

¿Cómo?

Un último robo. Así lo decidieron.

Y comenzarían una nueva vida.

Acordaron en continuar su viaje al amanecer, sin la camioneta robada. Ya era lo suficientemente peligroso haberla llevado con ellos, no querían ser descubiertos. Y en su lugar, fingieron ser un par de chicos normales con maletas llenas de pertenencias dentro de estas, y tomaron un camión que los llevaría a Tokio. La última parada.

Ya jamás volverían, ya no habrían más caminos por recorrer, más bancos que asaltar... Así que, por última vez, irían por uno de los grandes. El plan ya estaba armado.

Llegaron a Tokio y lo primero que hicieron, fue hospedarse en un hotel de lujo. Debían disfrutar el dinero, ¿o no? La habitación que habían tomado, era espectacular, tenía incluso un jacuzzi. Taeyong mordió su labio, pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacerle a su marido allí.

Una semana después, comenzaron los preparativos para tomar el banco.

Para cubrir sus rostros, Taeyong y Yuta usaron las tétricas máscaras de payasos, como era costumbre, y vistieron elegantes trajes negros con finas corbatas de satín. Yuta se encargaría de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad y hacerse cargo de los guardias, mientras que Taeyong entraría al banco y armaría un gran escándalo, para atemorizar a las personas dentro del banco y retenerlas. Tendrían sólo 6 minutos en total, para entrar a la bóveda y lograr su escape. La policía llegaría en tan solo tres minutos, tan pronto como la bóveda fuera abierta.

Iniciaron a las tres y media de la tarde.

Taeyong disparó tres veces al aire, aterrorizando a todas las personas en el lugar. La sonrisa burlona pintada en la máscara, les dio una idea a los presentes de quién se trataba.

—Al piso —ordenó con voz amenazadora—. Si veo a alguien moverse, intentar escapar o llamar a la policía, no dudaré en meterle una bala por lo sesos. Están advertidos.

Y obedecieron.

—Le agradecería a la persona encargada de la bóveda si me pudiera proporcionar el código. ¿O tal vez lo haremos a la fuerza?

Por otro lado, Yuta había logrado con éxito su parte. Sólo estaba esperando que Taeyong le diera la combinación para poder abrir la bóveda.

Pronto, su pareja le habló a través del intercomunicador.

Todo fue rápido.

En los pocos minutos que les quedaban, Yuta logró abrir la bóveda. En un gran bolso, reunió toda la cantidad posible y Taeyong lo alcanzó lo más rápido que pudo, ayudando con otro bolso.

Al finalizar, dejaron la dichosa nota que los caracterizaba.

TYYT.

Y salieron victoriosos, burlando a la policía de nueva cuenta, que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Huyeron en un auto robado y aparentaron ser de una compañía de seguros. Luego lo abandonaron y decidieron viajar en tren, que los llevaría al aeropuerto de Narita. Tomarían un vuelo rumbo a Seúl.

Este era el fin de su vida en Japón.

Pero no contaron con que la policía desplegara diversas unidades de patrullas hacia todas las salidas de la ciudad, lo escucharon en la radio.

Esto era nuevo.

Quedaron aún más sorprendidos, cuando divisaron a una gran cantidad de policías custodiando la estación de Tokio.

Sólo tenían que aparentar, actuar como dos hombres normales y nada malo sucedería. Nadie conocía sus rostros verdaderos, lo cual era un punto a su favor.

Sin embargo, era mejor prevenir que lamentar después.

—Caminemos por separado, Tae —le habló por lo bajo. Taeyong hizo caso de inmediato, alejándose unos pasos de él.

Pero no funcionó.

A unos pocos minutos de abordar el tren, luego de haber comprado los boletos, un oficial los siguió con la mirada. Ambos lucían sospechosos, sí, cualquier hombre joven de complexión delgada y mediana estatura lo haría. Pero no fue por esa razón que emitió la alerta.

Fue el cabello de Taeyong. Que había cambiado a uno grisáceo recientemente y un rehén del banco había atestiguado que el cabello del criminal, era de aquella tonalidad. Y a pesar de llevar la capucha puesta, el oficial había sido capaz de distinguir los mechones de cabello que se asomaban debajo de esta.

El hombre se acercó a Taeyong, pidiéndole la identificación y examinándolo en su posición. Mientras tanto, Yuta, a unos pocos metros de distancia, frunció el ceño, visiblemente enojado. Vio cómo intercambiaron unas palabras, y acto seguido, el policía intentó tomar el bolso que el coreano traía colgando, pero fue un intento fallido, porque Taeyong lo sostuvo con fuerza. Por dentro, había una gran cantidad de dinero, no podía dejar que lo revisara.

Yuta gruñó por lo bajo, por el hecho de que su chico estuviera siendo molestado y eso, no lo iba a permitir. No pensó con claridad, ni en las consecuencias que pudiera tener aquello, sólo se acercó a ellos y se puso delante de Taeyong, defendiéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Está molestando a un ciudadano, oficial —dijo antes de apretar los dientes con violencia. Estaba más que furioso.

—No intervengas, esto no es asunto tuyo, chico. ¿Quién te crees para..?

Fue aquí, cuando algo dentro de la cabeza del hombre hizo click.

Eran ellos. No podía ser una coincidencia.

Taeyong y Yuta habían notado la mirada en el oficial. Una mirada que sólo podía venir de alguien que había descubierto algo de vida o muerte.

Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, decididos.

—Tendrán que acompañarme los dos.

Y cuando dijo esto, ambos salieron disparados.

Se desarrolló una persecución dentro de la estación de trenes y ambos aumentaron la carrera cuando dos hombres armados se unieron a ella, amenazándolos con disparar en cualquier momento si no se detenían.

En efecto, no se detuvieron, y los otros cumplieron sus amenazas.

Una bala rozó la oreja de Yuta. Enfurecido, sacó el arma que traía escondida en el borde de su pantalón y disparó de igual forma, logrando darle al brazo de un policía.

Tal vez Taeyong era el que tenía mejor puntería, pero él no se quedaba atrás.

—¡Por Dios santo, Yuta! ¡¿Trajiste una puta pistola?! ¡Creí que las habíamos dejado todas! —su pareja gritó a su lado.

—¡Sólo por precaución, bebé! —respondió agitado, girando la cabeza para ver a Taeyong, quien se mostraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

El momento pareció ir en cámara lenta, cuando Taeyong recibió un disparo en la pierna y otro en la espalda. Cayó de bruces al suelo.

Yuta agrandó los ojos, horrorizado.

Detuvo la marcha al arrodillarse al instante, junto a su amante caído. Intentó alzarlo, pero el cuerpo de Taeyong de pronto se sintió pesado y no pudo cooperar con él.

—Levántate, debemos irnos, ahora —su voz tembló.

—Yuta... creo que no podré —comenzó en un susurro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumulársele. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Literalmente, estaba viendo frente a sus ojos, cómo la vida de su amante se desvanecía. Algo dentro de él se rompió por completo.

Dio un grito desgarrador.

Y múltiples disparos dirigidos a los oficiales.

Yuta pudo sentir las balas atravesando su cuerpo, derribándolo en el proceso.

Cayó. Justo al lado de su moribundo esposo.

De alguna forma, sus manos se encontraron en el camino. Taeyong hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para arrastrarse hacia Yuta, un poco más cerca de él.

Sus respiraciones se juntaron.

El japonés alzó un brazo, respirando con dificultad, y acarició la suave mejilla. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. La mirada de Taeyong lucía cansada, abatida, y a Yuta le brotaron más lágrimas con sólo verlo de esa forma.

Taeyong entreabrió los labios, agonizante.

—Te amo... como no te... imaginas —alcanzó a decir en un último susurro.

Yuta acercó su boca a la del otro, para darle un beso de despedida, susurrándole a su vez cuánto lo amaba.

Un beso no correspondido.

Taeyong imaginó toda una vida junto a Yuta. Pensó que al fin tendría la oportunidad de formar una familia con él en Seúl. Lástima que las cosas, a veces no salen como planeas.

Al menos, los dos lograron vivir su propia loca y desenfrenada historia de amor, por muy corta que hubiese sido.

Yuta no podía quejarse. En Taeyong encontró todo lo que necesitaba. Taeyong fue su verdadero amor.

Las memorias llegaron a su mente como un torbellino.

No, definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada.


End file.
